Endless Love
by Nayumi-chan
Summary: U.A Inu-Kag... Já não são mais crianças para brincarem com o amor... e nem acreditar que ele seja eterno. Quando um acidente os une, será que aproveitarão a chance que o destino lhes deu ou deixaram que pequenos obstáculos os separem?


**Endless Love - Capítulo 1**

Estava em um lindo jardim andando acompanhada a alguém. Esse alguém era o ser que ela mais amava no mundo todo. Olha para o lado e sorri. Este retribui o sorriso e continuam a caminhar. De repente a pessoa que estava ao seu lado a puxa pela cintura, fazendo-a encara-lo nos olhos.

-Não sabe quanto tempo esperei por isso...

O rapaz começa a aproximar o rosto do seu. Quando o sente tocar os lábios nos seus...

BIP... BIP... BIP...

Joga a mão para o lado e desliga o despertador de uma forma muito eficiente:Jogando-o no chão. Senta na cama e esfrega os olhos,bocejando. Olha para a janela e fita o nada. Já não era a primeira vez que tinha esse sonho. Já havia conversado com sua mãe sobre ele, mas ela disse que não devia ser nada demais. Levanta da cama e vai ao banheiro. Liga o chuveiro e ajusta a água em uma temperatura agradável. Começa a se despir e entra no box. Ao sentir o contato de seu corpo com a água relaxa. Tinha que estar relaxada para enfrentar o que viria pela manhã. Era professora de matemática do ginásio. Odiava aquela matéria quando estudava, mas acabou tendo interesse por ela mais tarde e tornou-se professora. Sai do chuveiro e seca seu corpo com uma toalha. Em seguida, enrola-se nesta e volta ao quarto. Pega uma calça preta e uma blusa de manga curta branca um pouco decotada. Veste-se e vai para frente do espelho arrumar seus cabelos negros. Quando termina,pega um lápis de olho e passa, para realçar seus olhos azuis. Assim que termina, se afasta um pouco do espelho e se admira. Estando satisfeita com seu visual, sai do quarto e desce a escada, encontrando seus familiares na cozinha.

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia querida.

-Bom dia mana!

-Dormiu bem?

-Sim.O que temos pro café hoje?

-Panquecas - sua mãe disse sorrindo

Sua mãe serve o café da manhã e todos começam a comer. Logo estariam saindo de casa. Souta, seu irmão mais novo, para ir a escola. Possuía 14 anos e estava na sétima série. Akira, seu pai, para ir trabalhar. Era dono de uma empresa onde trabalhavam os melhores produtores do mundo. Era conhecido mundialmente. E Kagome para ir trabalhar também. Dava aulas na escola Shikon no Tama. Souta também estudava lá, o que lhe permitia ter aulas com sua irmã. Sua mãe, Megumi, ficava cuidando da casa. Enfim, meia hora depois os três levantam-se da mesa. Kagome volta ao banheiro e escova os dentes. Retorna ao quarto e passa um brilho labial. Pega sua bolsa e livros e desce novamente. Aproveita a carona de seu pai e em 5 minutos chega na escola.

-Tchau pai - Kagome despede-se dando um beijo na bochecha deste

-Bom trabalho querida.

-Igualmente.

Kagome sai do carro e bate a porta. A porta traseira é aberta e Souta sai desta.

-Boa escola filho!

-Valeu pai!

Souta bate a porta e entra junto com sua irmã na escola. Logo encontra seus amigos e corre até eles.

-Tchau Kagome!

-Tchau Souta!

Souta acena para ela e começa a conversar com seus amigos.

-Cara,que sorte que tu tem!

-Porque? - Souta pergunta desconfiado

-Como assim porque? Não é óbvio?! A professora mais gata da escola é sua irmã!

-Ah... grandes coisas.

-E além do mais, duvido que ela não te mostre as provas no dia anterior...

-Claro que não! A Kagome pode ser minha irmã e minha professora, mas ela nunca me deixaria olhar as provas, principalmente porque ela quer me ver sabendo a matéria!

-Ta... ta... mas você não deixa de ser sortudo!

-Tudo bem... vamos para a sala de aula...

Souta e seus amigos encaminham-se até sua sala. A primeira aula era de história...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Andava calmamente até a sala dos professores. Estava adiantada. A aula só começaria daqui a 20 minutos. Tinha tempo de sobra. Entrou na sala dos professores e depositou suas coisas na mesa. Sentou-se no sofá ao lado da professora de português, Sango. Se conheciam desde que se entendiam por gente, e desde então, sempre andavam juntas.

-Bom dia Kagome!

-Bom dia Sango!

-Preparada para sua aula?

-Não muito... vou dar aula para a oitava série agora.

-Meus pêsames...

A pior turma que se tinha naquele colégio era a oitava. Os alunos eram desinteressados e muito bagunceiros. Qualquer um ficava louco se permanecesse lá por meros 5 minutos. Mas com Kagome era diferente. Depois de 2 berros a turma se calava, principalmente os garotos, e ela tinha a ligeira impressão de ficar sendo observada com segundas intenções. Passados os vinte minutos,o sinal toca.

-Bem... o round 1 está pra começar...

Sango riu da piada da amiga e levanta também. As duas pegam suas coisas e saem da sala dos professores. Sango daria aula para a quinta série, que era ao lado da oitava.

-Bom, boa sorte Kagome.

-Obrigada... até a hora do intervalo.

-Até.

Sango entra em sua sala e começa a dar aula. Kagome ainda enrola uns 5 minutos do lado de fora, preparando sua garganta...

Assim que entra na sala, uma bolinha de papel a acerta na cara. Todos param de falar e se viram para ver quem tinham acertado. Viram Kagome com os olhos fechados prestes a ter um ataque. Mas, ela controlou-se. Abriu os olhos e fechou a porta. Dirigiu-se até sua mesa e depositou suas coisas nela. Logo em seguida vai apagar o quadro e coloca a data neste. Vira para trás e vê os alunos a olhando, e permaneciam na mesma posição de quando ela entrara.

-O que foi? Por acaso estou de verde?

Os alunos finalmente se tocaram e sentaram em seus devidos lugares. Kagome suspira e vira novamente, escrevendo no quadro:Funções...

-Alguém tem alguma idéia do que seja função?

A turma permaneceu quieta. Somente fitavam Kagome. Esta dá mais um suspiro.

-Bem,as funções são...

A aula transcorreu normalmente. Kagome consulta o relógio. Faltavam 10 minutos para a aula acabar.

-Posso apagar o quadro?

Não obtendo resposta, ela começa a apagar. Volta a sua mesa e consulta a página do livro.

-Muito bem,quero isso feito para a próxima aula. Vou fazer questão de olhar caderno por caderno, e quem não tiver feito perderá ponto.

Falando isso, Kagome escreve no quadro:Para Casa página 116. Kagome ouve alguns cochichos de reclamação, mas não se importa. Todo dia era a mesma coisa, no momento em que entrava na sala, ouvia alguns cochichos de reclamação, quando mandava os alunos fazerem algum dever, mais cochichos, e quando passava trabalho de casa, os cochichos aumentavam. Kagome suspira e fecha o livro.

-Podem ir para o intervalo...

Os alunos começaram a guardar suas coisas e a sair da sala. Kagome pega suas coisas e sai, indo em direção a sala dos professores. Assim que chega lá, só encontra Myouga, professor de história do ginásio. Este tinha cabelos brancos e olhos castanhos. Era bem velho, e na opinião de Kagome já devia ter se aposentado. Não que ela não gostasse dele, muito pelo contrário, ele era como um segundo pai para ela, mas ele já estava velho, não deveria agüentar muito se continuasse a se estressar com os alunos. Kagome coloca suas coisas na mesa, fazendo barulho e fazendo Myouga olhar para ela.

-Oh... Olá Kagome.

-Olá.

-O que conta de novo?

-Bem, se você achar que se estressar com os alunos da oitava seja uma novidade...

Myouga ri e caminha até ela.

-Realmente não é novidade.

Kagome sorri e Myouga retribui. Kagome se afasta da mesa e pega um copo de água.

-Vai para que turma agora, Kagome?

-Vou para a sétima, pelo menos eles me respeitam.

Kagome suspira e termina de beber a água.

-Bem Myouga, vou lá fora. Prometi a Sango que íamos à lanchonete.

-Claro, tudo bem.

-Tchau.

-Tchau.

Kagome pega sua bolsa e sai da sala dos professores. Anda pelos corredores e encontra um grupo de alunos da sexta série.

-Bom dia professora.

-Bom dia.

Kagome sorri e continua andando.Os alunos correm atrás dela.

-Professora, você corrigiu nossas provas?

-Corrigi metade.

-E quanto eu tirei??

-Não me lembro de quem eu corrigi... saberão a nota amanhã.

-Mas até amanhã eu poderei ter morrido de curiosidade.

-Deixa de ser exagerado menino. Prometo que amanhã trarei as provas corrigidas.

-Ta bom... tchau professora.

-Até mais.

Kagome continua seu caminho até encontrar Sango parada na porta da escola.

-Demorou Kagome!

-Sinto muito, é que tive que passar na sala dos professores.

-Tudo bem. Podemos ir?

-Vamos.

Kagome e Sango saem da escola e vão até a lanchonete.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Estava ficando difícil. Já estava velho para trabalhar, mas não, era teimoso o suficiente para continuar trabalhando. Era o que lhe restava fazer na vida. Não era casado, não tinha filhos, netos... Nada com o que se preocupar. Decidiu então continuar trabalhando. Pelo menos assim teria com o que ocupar a cabeça. Mas os alunos o estavam estressando demais, principalmente a oitava. Sempre que saia daquela turma, estava com a respiração acelerada. Começou a sentir o ar faltar. Andou cambaleando até a janela e colocou o rosto para fora. De nada adiantou. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e escutou um passo. Não deu tempo de olhar para trás, pois havia sido esfaqueado nas costas. Caiu de joelhos no chão. Sua vista estava embaçando. Sentiu ser puxado e caiu deitado no chão, de barriga para cima. Viu alguém vestido de preto, com um capuz que lhe cobria o rosto. Não deu tempo de falar um 'ai' pois levou uma facada no peito, falecendo...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Ai, eu não agüento mais comer!

-Também, depois de três batatas fritas grandes, dois hambúrgueres e um copo de 700 ml de coca cola...

Sango cora e abaixa a cabeça. Kagome cai na risada.

-Pare de rir!

-Mas foi você que me deu motivo... hahahahahaha!

-Hunf!

Sango cruza os braços e vira o rosto para o lado. Kagome para de rir, pois já estava com as bochechas doloridas.

-Então... podemos voltar? Faltam dez minutos para acabar o intervalo...

-Vamos.

Kagome pega sua bolsa e levanta. Sango faz o mesmo e assim voltam para a escola.Em cinco minutos chegam lá.

-Sango, vamos lá na sala dos professores, tenho que pegar alguns livros...

-Vamos.

Kagome e Sango rumam para a sala dos professores. Conversavam animadamente, até que Kagome abre a porta. Arregala os olhos e deixa a bolsa cair no chão.

-Kagome, o que aconteceu?

-Olha... olha ali.

Kagome apontou para a janela. Sango virou a cabeça na direção que Kagome apontava e levou a mão à boca.

-Meu Deus!

-Eu vou chamar o diretor.

-Ta...

Kagome sai correndo pelos corredores. Trombava em alunos, outros professores, mas não se importava. Chegou a secretaria.

-Com licença...

-O que deseja?

-Preciso falar com o diretor.

-Ele está ocupado no momento. Se quiser volte mais tarde e...

-Não posso!

-Sinto muito...

-É URGENTE!!!!!!!!!!!

O diretor escutou o grito. Estava em uma reunião para decidirem se deveriam ou não contratar um inspetor. Pede licença e vai até a secretária. Encontra Kagome chorando discutindo com a secretária.

-Posso saber o motivo dessa bagunça?

-Diretor... o professor... na sala dos professores... acabei de chegar e...

-Kagome, acalme-se. Não estou entendendo nada do que esta me dizendo.

Kagome respira fundo e seca as lágrimas. Acalma-se um pouco.

-Diretor... na hora do intervalo, eu e a Sango fomos à lanchonete e deixamos o professor Myouga na sala dos professores. Voltamos faz dez minutos. Fomos até a sala dos professores e o professor Myouga estava... – Kagome começa a chorar de novo

-Estava...?

-Morto!!!!

-O que?!

-É isso... ele esta com uma faca encravada no peito...

Kagome recomeça a chorar.

-Tome conta de tudo aqui.

-Sim senhor. – A secretária fala meio chorosa

Kagome e o diretor dirigem-se até a sala dos professores. Assim que chegam lá, encontram uma aglomeração de alunos e professores.

-SAIAM DA FRENTE!!!

O diretor grita, fazendo com que todos se assustassem e dessem passagem. Kagome e o diretor entram na sala.

-Nossa...

-Porque ele?

-Calma Kagome...

-Temos de descobrir o autor disso! Quem sabe ele não está na escola esperando para matar outra pessoa?

-Primeiro temos de tirar o corpo daqui... depois checarei as câmeras...

-Mas eu...

-A senhorita irá para a sala onde deveria estar e não deixar nenhum aluno sair.

-Sim senhor.

-Isso serve para todos!

Os professores começaram a tirar os alunos dali. Kagome olhou uma última vez para Myouga e saiu da sala dos professores, dirigindo-se para a sala da sétima série com os alunos...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome conduz os alunos da sétima série para a sala e espera todos sentarem. Ainda estava chorosa, e os alunos falando não ajudavam em muita coisa. Deu um longo suspiro e pegou o livro.

-Teve trabalho de casa?

Alguns alunos, os mais bagunceiros, fizeram que 'não' com a cabeça, o resto da classe disse em coro 'sim'.

-Qual foi a página?

-Foi do caderno.

-Ah... alguém me empreste então.

Souta levantou e entregou o caderno a Kagome. Esta vira de costas e começa a copiar os exercícios no quadro. A turma continuava a falar. Kagome olhou pelo canto do olho, e tinham alunos em pé, conversando... Suspirou mais uma vez e depositou o caderno de Souta em sua mesa. Pegou o apagador e bateu com ele no quadro, fazendo um enorme barulho e chamando a atenção dos alunos.

-Bem, como estão interessadíssimos na matéria, acho que não é necessário corrigir o trabalho de casa.

Alguns alunos fizeram cara de desesperados, outros fizeram cara de que estavam pouco se lixando. Kagome suspira mais uma vez e vira para o quadro novamente. Coloca as respostas dos exercícios no quadro e senta em sua cadeira. Apóia um dos braços na mesa, e apóia a cabeça com a mão. Vira a cabeça para a janela e fica pensativa. Começa a escutar alguns barulhos estranhos e volta a si. Olha para a turma e vê uma bolinha de papel voando em sua direção. Num rápido movimento, pega a bolinha e a abre, revelando ser um bilhete. Kagome dá um sorriso maléfico e levanta da cadeira, olhando novamente para a turma.

-Bom saber que estão interessados na matéria. Nem me avisaram que já acabaram de copiar. E olha, até escreveram alguns bilhetes...

Quando Kagome mostrou o papel, viu duas alunas fazendo cara de espantadas. Deu mais um sorriso e voltou os olhos ao papel.

-Então?Vai aceitar... Hum... não sei,tenho que pensar... Pensar no que? Porque não diz não logo aquele babaca do Toya... É... realmente ele é um mala-sem-alça... Então porque vai perder seu tempo pensando? Diz logo não... Tem razão, na hora do recreio vou dizer ao mala-sem-alça que não vou almoçar com ele. Não duvido nada que ele vá chorar... Claro que ele vai! Ele é um filhinho de mamãe! – Diz Kagome lendo o bilhete em voz alta

Kagome volta os olhos para a turma e a vê toda olhando para as donas do bilhete. Incluindo Toya, que estava com a pior cara que alguém poderia fazer. As alunas olharam para Kagome com raiva. Kagome devolveu o olhar com a mesma intensidade.

-Espero que essa cena não se repita. Qualquer bilhete que eu encontrar rolando pela sala vai ser lido em voz alta. Espero que isso sirva de lição para todos vocês. E agora quero que todo mundo cale a boca e preste atenção na matéria, pois se estão lembrados, os exames começam daqui a duas semanas!

Kagome vira novamente para o quadro e apaga os exercícios de casa. Escuta alguns sussurros e gira os olhos. Termina de apagar o quadro e coloca a data neste. Volta a sua mesa e abre o livro. Volta ao quadro e escreve _Equação do primeiro grau_. Coloca uma explicação no quadro e senta novamente.

-Depois que vocês copiarem eu explico a matéria.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Hoje explicarei o que é Metáfora. – Sango diz virando-se para o quadro e escrevendo _metáfora _neste – Para a felicidade de vocês, esta é mais uma figura de linguagem.

A turma que Sango estava dando aula, oitava série, soltou um suspiro em uníssono. Sango sorri e pega o livro de português. Quando está preste a começar a explicar a matéria, escuta batidas na porta. Suspira e deposita o livro em sua mesa, indo em direção a porta. Quando a abre, encontra Mirok, professor de ciências parado na porta.

-O que quer, Houshi?

-O diretor convocou uma reunião com todos os professores. Estou indo avisar a senhorita Kagome. Ah... ele mandou manter os alunos ocupados.

-Tudo bem. Já estou indo.

Sango fecha a porta e vira-se para a turma.

-Quero que façam a página 70 do livro.

A turma soltou mais um suspiro em uníssono.

-Vou olhar todos os cadernos para ver quem fez. Volto já, e sem bagunça!

Sango deixa a sala de aula.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Escuta batidas na porta e agradece mentalmente. Aquela turma, que na sua opinião era uma das melhores para se dar aula, estava impossível hoje. Não paravam de falar um só segundo, e estavam muito desinteressados, com algumas exceções, é claro, mas na grande maioria estavam horríveis. Caminha até a porta e abre.

-Olá Mirok.

-Olá Kagome. O diretor convocou uma reunião com todos os professores imediatamente, e mandou deixar os alunos ocupados.

-Tudo bem. Vou passar algum dever e já estou indo.

-Tudo bem. Não demore.

-Pode deixar.

Kagome fecha a porta e volta para sua mesa. Abre o livro e procura algum exercício de equação. A página 68 era repleta deles. Sorriu e voltou para o quadro. Pegou um giz de cor diferente e escreveu no quadro _Página 68, fazer agora!_ Virou novamente para a turma e bateu com o apagador no quadro. Todos voltaram sua atenção para ela.

-Vou ter que me ausentar por alguns momentos. Então deixei a página 68 para vocês fazerem. Quero ela toda feita e farei questão de quando voltar olhar cada caderno pra ver se está feito. Ah, Toya!

Toya levanta da cadeira e caminha até Kagome. Esta passa o braço por seus ombros, fazendo-o corar.

-Deixarei a turma sob responsabilidade do Toya.

Toya arregala os olhos e se vira para a professora. Queria falar que não queria ter tamanha responsabilidade, mas esta lhe deu um sorriso tão bonito que não pode recusar.

-Qualquer um que sair de sala terá o nome anotado por ele. Se fizer bagunça também. Bem, já estou indo. Comportem-se!

Kagome sai da sala e fecha a porta. Escuta alguns gritos de felicidade e resolve ignora-los, indo em direção a sala do diretor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Os convoquei aqui pois tenho um assunto muito sério a discutir com vocês. – Sesshoumaru fala andando de um lado para o outro, atrás de sua cadeira.

Havia convocado todos os professores do ginásio.

Sango, professora de português. Competente, sabia como fazer uma turma ficar quieta. Muito bonita, sendo adorada por muitos alunos. É assediada por Mirok quase todo o tempo.

Kagome, professora de matemática. Matéria odiada por muitos, mas prestavam atenção na aula somente pela professora. Era a mais nova naquela escola e a mais bonita na opinião dos alunos, e até mesmo de alguns professores.

Mirok, professor de ciências. Rapaz gentil, simpático e bonito. Só tinha um porém: Era muito mulherengo, e sua principal vítima era a professora de português.

Kouga, professor de educação física. Bonito, rico e charmoso. Era o sonho de qualquer garota, mas adorava ter um sorriso cínico no rosto. Era um pouco atirado e seu maior hobby era dar em cima da professora de matemática.

Shippou, professor de artes. Era o professor mais admirado por todos, pois era espontâneo e divertido. Não tinha turma que não o adorasse, e sabia comandar os melhores teatros feitos naquela escola.

Kagura, professora de geografia. Muito reservada e calada, mas quando resolvia soltar a voz... Professora respeitada, mas muitos alunos dormiam em sua aula... Quase havia sido despedida por causa disso.

Kanna, professora de redação. Outra professora que era pouco comentada naquela escola. Quase nunca falava e era muito reservada. Parecia sempre estar escondendo algo.

Kirara, professora de inglês. Professora extrovertida, que não se importava com que os outros diziam sobre sua pessoa. Estava feliz no lugar que estava. Professora da matéria mais tediosa, na opinião dos alunos.

Ayame, professora de física. Só havia entrado na escola por causa de Kouga. Era apaixonada por ele desde que se entendia por gente. Se mostrou muito boa no que fazia.

Kikyou, professora de química. Era a professora mais odiada da escola. Os alunos sempre tinham algo em mente para tentar tira-la da escola, mas era uma professora competente no que fazia, e isso contava pontos a seu favor com o diretor.

Todos estavam sentados encarando Sesshoumaru, que não parava de andar de um lado a outro.

-Como todos sabem, o professor de história, Myouga, foi assassinado esta manhã.

Alguns professores tamparam a boca em sinal de espanto. Alguns mostraram-se indiferentes a notícia, e outros meio tristes.

-Depois que retiramos o corpo, encontramos este bilhete.

O bilhete foi entregue nas mãos de Sango, que leu o bilhete em voz alta.

-Isso é só o começo do que planejo. Se preparem.

Todos encaram um ao outro e voltam a olhar para Sesshoumaru.

-O mais importante a fazer é arranjar um substituto para o professor Myouga. Já me encarreguei sobre essa parte. O novo professor virá amanhã. Ele já está sabendo dos acontecimentos, mas mesmo assim aceitou o emprego. Peço que tomem extrema cautela com os alunos... Não sei o que pode acontecer, mas melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Todos concordaram com o diretor.

-Podem voltar as suas aulas agora, e peço um favor: Não deixem nenhum aluno sair de sala pelo menos por hoje.

-Sim senhor. – Os professores disseram um uníssono

Começaram a se levantar de suas cadeiras e rumarem para suas respectivas salas. Kagome chegou perto da porta e colocou somente o ouvido na porta. Escutava muita bagunça e falatório, indicando que ninguém devia ter feito o trabalho que ela havia deixado pendente. Suspirou e ficou mais uns cinco minutos na porta, até que uma conversa chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Qual a professora mais bonita?

-Eu acho a Sango. – disse um dos alunos suspirando

-Eu acho a Kagome. Nunca vi mulher tão linda. – disse outro com o olhar perdido. Assim que escutou essa frase, Kagome corou.

-Eu acho a Kagome bonitinha... mas presto mais atenção na bunda dela. Já viram o tamanho?

-Nunca reparei...

-Pois então reparem! É muito grande! E linda... e tudo de bom! Ah se eu fosse mais velho... – disse outro aluno com um sorriso malicioso

Kagome girou os olhos e abriu a porta. Todos pararam de falar e se viraram para a porta. Se assustaram ao ver Kagome ali parada e rapidamente voltaram ao seus lugares. Ela andou até sua mesa e consultou a página do livro. Virou novamente para os alunos.

-Espero que tenham feito o dever que passei.

Kagome escutou vários: 'Ih! O dever!' ou 'Porque ela tinha que lembrar?' . Sorriu e começou a andar pela sala.

-Pelos murmúrios percebe-se que a tarefa não foi realizada. – disse passando o olho por todos os alunos

-Mas professora... nós tentamos, mas é que... sabe... é muito difícil e...

-Eu já tive a idade de vocês. Sei muito bem que não fizeram por pura preguiça. Essas desculpas não colam com ninguém.

O aluno se encolheu na cadeira e Kagome voltou para perto de sua mesa.

-Sobre o que é o dever que passei?

-Sobre medidas professora. – falou o aluno que mandou os outros repararem na bunda de Kagome

-Medidas... interessante... mas... o que pede para medir no primeiro exercício?

-Um campo de futebol... professora.

-Ah! Você tem algum problema com interpretação de texto? Porque se tiver eu chamo a Sango aqui e ela resolve esse problema.

-Claro que não professora! Porque pergunta isso?

-Porque que eu saiba o exercício é para medir um campo de futebol, e não reparar no tamanho da minha bunda!

Alguns alunos arregalaram os olhos. Outros prenderam o riso e alguns tentavam achar o culpado.

-De... de onde tirou isso, professora?

-Eu sei muito bem o que ouvi... bem... tragam os cadernos aqui. Quem não tiver feito o dever vai ficar até depois da aula para fazer um exercício extra.

Kagome ouviu vários protestos, mas não ligou. Sentou-se em sua cadeira e foi olhando um por um todos os cadernos da turma. Os únicos que haviam feito eram Souta, Toya e Hitomi. Kagome anotou o nome dos três. Foi corrigir o dever no quadro e logo o sinal bateu. Escutou vários passos e olhou para trás. Viu os alunos tentando sair.

-Aonde pensam que vão?

Os alunos olharam para ela temerosos.

-Pensei ter dito que quem não tivesse feito aquele dever iria ficar até mais tarde.

-Mas professora...

-Nada de mas! Os únicos dispensados são Toya, Hitomi e Souta.

Os três sorriram e saíram da sala. O resto da turma voltou a sentar em seus lugares. Kagome sorriu e passou 10 exercícios no quadro.

-Quando terminarem de fazer tragam aqui para eu ver. Depois disso estarão dispensados.

A aula da sétima ia até 11:10. Kagome só saiu de lá 12:40. Estava cansada e com uma enorme dor de cabeça. Terminou de recolher suas coisas e despediu-se dos outros professores. Saiu da escola e viu um carro esporte vermelho parado na porta da escola. Levantou uma sobrancelha e observou o carro.

-Cuidado pra não ficar hipnotizada.

Kagome arregalou os olhos e virou-se para trás assustada. Seu coração havia disparado devido ao susto. Havia um rapaz parado atrás de si. Este possuía longos cabelos prateados, como a lua. Olhos tão dourados quanto o ouro. Um físico forte e um par de lindas orelhas no topo da cabeça. Possuía um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-É tão divertido assustar as pessoas assim? – Kagome perguntou sarcástica

-De vez em quando... – ele respondeu dando de ombros

Kagome girou os olhos e voltou a olhar para o carro.

-Sei que olhar não arranca pedaço, mas olhar de mais azara as coisas.

Kagome estreitou os olhos novamente e se afastou um pouco.

-Se te incomoda tanto assim eu paro de olhar!

-Se gostou tanto, porque não compra um?

-Não tenho dinheiro e... ah! Não lhe devo satisfações da minha vida! – disse começando a caminhar

-Até amanhã – disse sussurrando

Kagome continuou andando rapidamente. Seu coração ainda estava disparado, mas não era pelo susto. Quando encarou aquele rapaz sentiu-se abobada, como se estivesse enfeitiçada. Balançou a cabeça, fazendo a dor piorar.

-Ai... tenho que chegar logo em casa...

Caminhou por mais 10 minutos e finalmente chegou no templo. Subiu aquelas longas escadas e deu aleluia quando pode avistar sua casa. Andou um pouco mais rápido e finalmente entrou em casa. Assim que abriu a porta, o cheiro da comida de sua mãe preencheu o ar. Kagome respirou fundo e sentiu água vindo-lhe a boca.

-"Com certeza o almoço é lasanha..."

Fechou a porta e tirou os sapatos. Foi até a sala, jogou a bolsa no sofá e se jogou neste. Estava cansada e com sono. Acabou cochilando ali...

-Tome cuidado para não acorda-la – disse sussurrando

-Mas já está tarde! Ela tem que levantar! E além do mais já está quase na hora do jogo! – disse um pouco mais alto

Kagome já havia acordado, era só a preguiça de abrir os olhos. Aquela conversa estava fazendo-a ter vontade de rir. Abriu somente um olho e viu Souta. Este sorriu e virou a cabeça, fazendo a luz entrar totalmente em seu olho. Foi forçada a fecha-los novamente.

-Mana?

-O que foi? – disse ainda sonolenta

-Já são 19:00... você não vai dormir até amanhã, vai?

-Era essa a minha vontade – disse sentando no sofá e finalmente abrindo os olhos. Piscou algumas vezes e conseguiu mantê-los abertos.

-Eu vou pro meu quarto.

-Mas já? Você acaba de acordar e já vai dormir de novo?

-Não! Tenho que preparar uma coisa. – disse levantando do sofá e caminhando até a escada

-Tudo bem então. – disse sentando no sofá e pegando o controle remoto antes do pai, que tentou tomar de sua mão, que tentou defender, e começaram a brigar pelo controle remoto.

Kagome terminou de subir a escada e abriu a porta do quarto. Caminhou até seu armário e tirou uma calça de moletom preta e uma blusa de manga comprida branca. Olhou para seu lado direito, onde estava sua escrivaninha cheia de provas da sexta série para corrigir. Suspirou.

-Quando voltar tenho que corrigir isso. – disse saindo do quarto com a roupa nas mãos e fechando a porta atrás de si. Caminhou até o banheiro e adentrou neste. Fechou a porta e abriu o chuveiro. Despiu-se depositando a roupa no mármore da pia e entrou no chuveiro. Ajustou a água em uma temperatura agradável e começou a tomar seu banho. Colocou a cabeça em baixo da água e fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar. A imagem do rapaz que encontrara mais cedo ainda estava em sua cabeça. Abriu os olhos.

-Boba...

Suspirou mais uma vez e fechou o chuveiro. Fitou o chão e esperou a água escorrer de seu corpo. Pegou uma toalha e secou seu corpo. Pendurou a toalha em seu lugar o começou a se vestir. Pegou novamente a toalha e enrolou o cabelo, saindo então do banheiro. Caminhou até seu quarto e abriu a porta. Adentrou no cômodo encostando a porta atrás de si e sentou-se na cama. Tirou a toalha do cabelo e pegou o pente em cima do criado-mudo. Desembaraçou o cabelo e secou as pontas. Colocou a toalha sobre os ombros e jogou o pente na cama. Levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até a escrivaninha. Olhou para a pilha de provas que tinha para corrigir e suspirou.

-Ai ai... quanto mais cedo começar, mais cedo eu termino. – disse sentando-se na cadeira e pegando uma caneta vermelha. Separou algumas provas e pegou o gabarito na gaveta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Espreguiçou-se na cadeira e bocejou. Olhou para seu despertador. Já eram 3 e meia da manhã. Havia corrigido as provas da sexta série A, B e C. Separou por salas e colocou as provas por ordem de chamada. Bocejou mais uma vez e tampou a caneta. Levantou da cadeira em que passou quase oito horas sentada e caminhou cambaleando um pouco até a cama. Assim que chegou perto desta, puxou a colcha e se jogou na cama, adormecendo logo em seguida.

BIP... BIP... BIP....

Rolou para o outro lado cobrindo o rosto com a colcha. Não queria acordar. Queria dormir mais... estava cansada. Fechou os olhos e tentou dormir mais, mas o barulho do despertador não deixava. Suspirou pesadamente e abriu os olhos, tirando a colcha de cima da cabeça. Virou o corpo para o outro lado e estendeu o braço, desligando o despertador. Senta na cama e esfrega os olhos, piscando várias vezes. Espreguiça-se e levanta. Sai do quarto e vai andando até o banheiro. Resolve tomar outro banho pra ver se espantava o sono. Abriu o chuveiro e despiu-se. Entrou rapidamente em baixo do chuveiro e tomou um banho rápido. Secou seu corpo com a toalha e foi enrolada nesta até seu quarto. Fechou a porta e caminhou até o armário, abrindo-o. Tirou a toalha e colocou-a na cadeira. Ficou parada por um tempo observando suas roupas e finalmente decidiu-se. Pegou uma calça jeans justa e uma blusa de uma manga só branca. Como estava um pouco mais frio do que ontem, pegou uma jaqueta jeans também. Colocou um tênis branco e penteou o cabelo. Prendeu-os em um coque e puxou duas mechas. Olhou-se no espelho e ficando satisfeita consigo mesma, saiu do quarto e desceu a escada. Logo chegou na cozinha.

-Bom dia família! – disse sorridente

-Bom dia... – disse seu pai espantado

-Bom dia mana!

-Bom dia querida. – disse servindo o café da manh

Kagome caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se. Começou a comer e rapidamente terminou. Agradeceu a mãe e subiu a escada, indo em direção ao banheiro. Escovou os dentes e voltou ao quarto. Passou um brilho labial mais avermelhado do que o que costumava usar. Caminhou até a escrivaninha e pegou sua bolsa. Pegou também uma das pilhas de provas e saiu do quarto. Desceu novamente a escada.

-Vai me levar, pai?

-Claro querida. Deixe-me escovar os dentes. Souta, não demore! – disse já subindo a escada

-Ta bom pai! – gritou e levantou-se da cadeira, correndo até o andar de cima

Em cinco minutos os dois estavam descendo novamente a escada. Despediram-se de Megumi e saíram para seus deveres. Logo chegaram na escola.

-Tchau pai, e obrigada mais uma vez pela carona.

-Não foi nada querida.

-Tchau pai! – Souta gritou já do lado de fora do carro

-Boa aula!

-Obrigada! – disseram os dois em uníssono

Kagome e Souta caminharam juntos até o pátio da escola, onde Souta encontrou seus amigos e despediu-se de sua irmã. Kagome continuou caminhando até a sala dos professores. Abriu a porta e entrou no aposento.

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia.

-Kagome!!!!!!!

-Bom dia Sango – disse sorrindo

-Você não sabe da nova!!!!!

-Mas já cedo com fofoca?

-É claro! O que seria da sua vida sem mim? – disse piscando

-Realmente não sei... – disse com uma gota na cabeça

-Mas sabe... hoje o novo professor de história chega!

-Eu sei disso... – disse sem tirar os olhos das provas que estava arrumando

-E sabe que o Shesshoumaru vai fazer uma reunião no auditório para apresenta-lo a escola!!!!!! – disse com os olhos brilhando

-Isso significa...

-Menos tempo com a sexta série B. – disse sonhando acordada

-Ai Sango! Você não tem jeito mesmo.

-A reunião vai ser as oito. Ele pediu para reunir os alunos no auditório.

-Tudo bem.

Assim que terminaram de falar ouviram o sinal tocar. Um suspiro geral foi ouvido e os professores saíram da sala, encaminhando-se para as suas próprias salas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Caminhou até a sala da sexta série C e abriu a porta. Os alunos pararam de conversar no mesmo instante e rumaram para suas carteiras. Sem dúvida essa era a melhor turma de se trabalhar.

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia professora.

Kagome caminhou até sua mesa e depositou suas coisas. Ficou em pé atrás desta.

-Hoje iremos ter uma reunião com o diretor as oito. Até lá irei entregar as provas, mas preciso de ajuda para...

Nem terminou de falar e um dos alunos já estava em pé ao seu lado.

-Posso te ajudar, professora?

-Claro. – disse sorrindo e sentando-se na cadeira. Abriu o diário de classe e pegou as provas. Pegou uma caneta azul e outra vermelha e começou a anotar as notas no diário. Entregava-as para seu 'ajudante' e este entregava para seus donos. Quando terminou, o aluno se sentou e Kagome levantou novamente, parando na frente do quadro.

-As notas em geral foram muito boas. A turma está de parabéns, com algumas exceções... Bem... vamos começar a levantar e a sair da sala. Já são 5 pras oito.

Os alunos se levantaram e fizeram uma pequena fila na porta. Kagome saiu da sala sendo seguida pelos alunos. Logo chegaram ao auditório. A turma andou até seu lugar e Kagome foi até a mesa onde os professores se encontravam. Kagome caminhou e sentou ao lado de Sango. Mirok estava do outro lado de Sango, olhando-a de cima a baixo, e de todas as posições possíveis.

-Algum problema, senhor Mirok? – Sango disse olhando para frente

-Não, nenhum senhorita. – disse meio espantado

-Então porque me olha tanto? – disse virando o olhar para ele

-Nada... – disse engolindo em seco

-Bom dia alunos e professores. – Sesshoumaru disse levantando e ficando atrás de sua mesa

Ouviu-se um burburinho geral que logo foi substituído por um silêncio mortal.

-Estamos reunidos aqui hoje para a entrada do novo professor de história.

Mais um murmúrio geral que só foi calado por um "psiu" dado por um dos professores.

-Pode entrar... e apresente-se.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se e logo um rapaz com longos cabelos prateados, orbes douradas, físico forte e com lindas orelhinhas na cabeça entrou. Muitos suspiros foram ouvidos.

-Me chamo Inuyasha...

Mais suspiros foram ouvidos o que fez Inuyasha levantar uma sobrancelha. Kagome o observava de cima a baixo. Havia algo familiar nele... Inuyasha olhou para todos os alunos a sua frente e suspirou. Daria aula para aquele povo todo? Sesshoumaru levantou e pôs-se ao lado de Inuyasha. Deu uma pequena tossida e os alunos voltaram a atenção para Sesshoumaru.

-Parem de cochichar... Podem voltar para suas salas!

Os alunos começaram a se retirar do auditório.

-Mas pra que raios você mandou todos virem aqui só para eu dizer o meu nome? – perguntou mostrando irritação na voz

-Nada... só pra te irritar um pouquinho.

-Feh! – disse virando as costas e andando até a mesa do professores

Mirok foi o primeiro a levantar e a cumprimentar Inuyasha.

-Seja bem vindo. – disse apertando-lhe a mão

-Obrigado...

Sango foi cumprimenta-lo logo em seguida.

-Olá! Seja bem vindo!

-Obrigado...

Kagome chegou perto de Sango.

-Vamos?

Ela viu Inuyasha arregalar um pouco os olhos e olha-la de cima a baixo. Não pode conter levantar uma sobrancelha quando este fitou seu rosto. Ele corou com o ato e voltou sua atenção para Mirok.

-Na hora do intervalo podemos ir à lanchonete, o que acham? – Sango perguntou entusiasmada

-Pode ser. – Kagome respondeu indiferente – Vamos lá todo dia, Sango-chan.

-Claro. –Mirok respondeu sorrindo

-E você, Inuyasha?

-Ah... vamos.

-Então ta combinado. –Sango disse já saindo

Kagome somente sorriu e saiu pelo mesmo caminho tomado por Sango. Inuyasha e Mirok foram logo atrás.

-Interessado na Kagome?

-Kagome? Então esse é o nome dela...

-Ela não é de dar confiança não.

-O que? – disse encarando-o

-A Kagome. Não é muito de confiar nos outros.

-Ah...

-Bem, vou para minha aula. Nos encontramos na entrada na hora do intervalo.

-Tudo bem. – disse virando o corredor em direção a sexta série A. Assim que chegou na porta da sala, todos os alunos sentaram em suas carteiras e permaneceram calados. Inuyasha entrou fechando a porta atrás de si. Caminhou até sua mesa e sentou-se em cima desta.

-Bem... eu preciso saber o nome de vocês.

Os alunos não lhe tiravam os olhos. Pareciam encantados com o novo professor, principalmente as garotas, que tinham um pequeno brilho nos olhos.

-Vamos começar por essa fileira. Quero que diga seu nome e sua idade.

-Meu nome é Kayanne Shirohana e tenho 13 anos.

-"Essa vai ser uma longa manhã" – pensou desanimado

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Já não era sem tempo!

-Sinto muito, é que tive que guardar algumas provas. – disse respirando aceleradamente devido à corrida

-Então vamos! – Sango disse já começando a andar

-Espera! – Kagome deu mais uma pequena corrida até alcançar a amiga

-Vai tentar algo hoje?

-Não! Nem falei com ela ainda! – disse olhando-a de longe

-Quer que eu ajeite isso? – disse piscando

-Não! Vou dar o meu jeito! – disse apressando o passo

Mirok balança a cabeça negativamente e olha para seu mais novo amigo.

-Você ainda vai passar por poucas e boas na mão dela!

Apressou o passo até alcançar o resto do pessoal.

CONTINUA...

**N/A: Olá pessoal! Sei que disse que só iria postar esse fic quando um dos meus outros estivesse completo, mas como não tenho a mínima idéia do que fazer com eles, resolvi postar esse aqui logo. Espero que gostem dele e que deixem reviews!!! Estou já fazendo o capítulo 2, e pretendo não demorar com ele. Quanto ao tamanho... não garanto que todos os capítulos serão grandes desse jeito... é que... eu estava empolgada quando escrevi esse capítulo '' Ah é! Eu fiz um flog... o fiz no dia 17/09... o endereço está no meu profile, se quiserem dar uma passadinha lá... Sem mais me despeço. Inu-Kiss e não esqueçam as reviews! .**


End file.
